A Simian Master and An Infernape
by M1903A4
Summary: Monkey, a member of the Furious 5 and a Master of the Monkey Style, will soon come to meet Maria, an Infernape who is a Master of her species martial arts. Will fate bring these two together?
1. Chapter 1

It has been peaceful in the Valley of Peace for a quite a while now. 3 months after the whole ordeal with Shen, Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five have made their way home to the Jade Palace, them just returning from a mission outside the village. By then, the sun was already setting, the moon was ready to take its place.

"Haaaa.., it's so good to be home. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Said Po, the big and chubby panda the people know as the Dragon Warrior.

"If it's okay with you Po, think I can assist you with the cooking?" Said the leader of the Five, the one known as Tigress. The others were a bit surprised by this, knowing the feline's 'hardcore' reputation, especially Po, who has a certain crush on the tiger, but was nevertheless happy with the chance.

"Sure Tigress, love to have your help!"

"Pretty sure that's not the only thing you love. Don't you think Po?" Mantis said teasing the two. The two can only blush like a tomato while the others giggled(Viper) and chuckled at the development, including Shifu who only smiled at the two.

Though one of them was in deep thought and that is Monkey, another member of the Five. One question has taken all up his thoughts and that question is...

 _'Will I ever find love?'_

What brought this question to his mind, he doesn't even know. Maybe its the memories of the girls he'd met in his life, maybe its the sight of his two friends having feeling for each other, or maybe...just maybe...it's the thought he has in his heart for a while now.

 _'I am lonely...'_

Sure he has Po, the rest of the Furious Five, and Master Shifu and he is grateful for that. Hell, he is also grateful for his brother too. Sure they may not be that close, but when push comes to shove, he knows he has his back, but they don't fulfill that part of his heart.

He wishes to find that specific 'other' who he can fall in love with and spend the rest of his life with. Have a family and be the best husband and dad that he knows he can be. He looked back at his past relationships and none of them made him feel truly whole.

 _'Is there even someone out there for me?'_ Monkey put the thought away for now, for his belly is begging for for food with its low grumbling.

 _Meanwhile...In a forest outside the Valley_

A lone figure was stumbling from tree to tree in an effort to stay upright. She was wounded, waking up inside the forest moments ago and barely escaping from a battle she wouldn't have been able to win or walk away from. The figure seemed simian like in stature, but there are a few key differences. Though her body is covered with brown fur, her head, torso, and lower legs is covered in white fur. Gold armor like markings cover her body, swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. The one and most noticeable difference is the flame on her head that will never be extinguished.

She found a suitable shelter in an abandoned wooden shack. She let herself in and herself down on the makeshift wooden bed. Not a few seconds after, the simian was out cold, her fatigue and wounds finally taking their toll. What she didn't know is that the shack wasn't actually truly abandoned, for a simian master goes to the same shack for his own reasons too.


	2. Chapter 2

To others, today would have been just any ordinary day, but to Monkey, the day seems to be going his way.

 _'Woke up feeling refreshed, had a good meal thanks to Po, Training being cancelled for the day, and Po not eating all my almond cookies! Guess the universe is smiling upon me for all the good I do.'_ Monkey thought out, having a happy go lucky smile on his face. He was so happy that the villagers can't help but be happy as well.

"Morning Master Monkey" the villager waved his hands to the simian.

"Good Morning to you too!" Monkey said waving back. Along the way, he exchanged pleasantries to everyone. Even showing a few Kung fu moves to a group of kids playing. Along the way though, a thought came up to him.

 _'Hey, why don't I visit the shack. Its been a while I've gone there and probably needs a bit of sprucing up a bit.'_ He nodded to himself and immediately headed to the forest to head for the shack.

 _Meanwhile..._

The sleeping Infernape woke up groggily. She yawned and stretched her arms a bit. She was still in a daze when she got up the bed, but immediately got confused when she saw her surroundings.

"How did I get here?" The thought said aloud. She went out of the small shack and observed her surroundings for anyone, but found none.

She got out and immediately the sun shone on her, blinding her a bit. She looked around the clearing for any signs of civilization, but other than the shack and a small fire pit made outside it and the nature around her, nothing else.

 _'Okay, no one seems to live here, but the question is...How did I even get here?'_ She sat down on a patch of grass, calmed herself down and started to meditate. What makes her different from the others is that the clan she used to live with were in a sense 'aggressive monks'. They're all for peace and all that good stuff, but they won't hesitate to beat the shit out of anyone that angers them. Their clan lived near a couple of other pokemon clans such as the Sevipers, Zangooses, Liligants, and those are just naming a few. Usually whenever there was a disagreement, the Infernapes or the Liligants were the ones keeping the peace, the Liligants calming them down and if necessary the Infernapes putting them down. It lasted for quite a while that is until the Sevipers and Zangooses teamed up to eliminate the clan.

 _"Run Maria run! We'll keep them busy now!" An Infernape shouted to Maria. The Infernape looked old for its age, apparent from the small white goatee on his chin and his wrinkly face._

 _"NO! I will not leave you behind!" Maria shouted back. Both of them were wounded from the battle that took place. The fields was a warzone, as a few Infernapes fought back the tides of Sevipers and the Zangooses. The Infernape delivered a fiery uppercut to a Zangoose, immediately giving him a concussion. He was about to get hit by a poison tail, but a flurry of punches and kicks was sent to the Seviper first._

 _"No Maria. You're the only one of the young left right now. We know that even if all of us are to fight, it would all be for naught. So go, and let us go out in a blaze of glory." The old Infernape gave one last smile to her before she ran with tears on her eyes._

Maria opened her eyes, tears freely falling. Her whole being grieved for her lost. Many feelings bottled up were now released. Rage for her not being able to do more, Pain from the wounds she have sustained, and Sadness, for the loss of her father figure.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHH" Her fists went ablaze and immediately started punching on the trees, letting her instincts and rage take control. Each punch made their mark on the tree, the bark breaking easily and soon the inner wood also breaking. The punching only stopped after several hours, the sun already setting on the forest. In the end, 27 trees were either uprooted or felled by her fists. But as the rage cooled down, it was replaced immediately with grief and sadness. She slumped down on the ground, hugging her knees, and cried. She cried for a while until she felt something was wrapped around her. She wasn't able to look up as a figure gave her a hug.

"It's going to be okay." The figure whispered to her in a calming tone. She hugged the figure and cried on his chest until she fell asleep on it, emotionally and physically exhausted. The figure rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her, and it work as the now sleeping Infernape made herself comfortable on Monkey's chest. Monkey looked up at the night sky.

 _'Well, so much for a relaxing day.'_

* * *

 **Hey there guys. This is actually just a little something something on the side I wanted to do. I am not really serious about this one as much with my other fic, but if you want me to continue the story, review and follow the story. Shows that you like it. :D Oh and if you guys have any ideas, feel free to message me. I'll make sure to give you the props for it too.**

 **I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA**


End file.
